Совет Проклятых, или Путь Наверх
by MelanieNorthNight
Summary: Вы когда-нибудь задумывались, что происходило незадолго до ухода котов из леса внизу, в Месте Без Звезд? Нет? Ну что ж, вам будет полезно послушать разговор Звездоцапа, Листохвостки, Саши, Коршуна и Звездолома.


**Совет Проклятых, или Путь Наверх**

Ночь – темная, безлунная и ясная. Но звездный свет не пробивается сквозь ветви, не освещает лес. Все тихо, безмолвно, как будто здесь поселилась сама смерть. Тут, в лесу, царит кромешная, непроглядная тьма, и ничто не нарушает покой темных сосен, которые вечно были, есть и будут черными, никак не выделяющимися на фоне темноты, кроме жителей.

А жители… А что жители? Их нельзя так назвать, ведь они уже очень и очень давно не живут. Они заточены здесь, словно в темнице. Их глаза уже давно отвыкли от солнечного, звездного и лунного – любого света. _Обитатели_ этого сумрачного леса – кошки.

Но их не видно, даже кошачьи глаза не светятся в темноте, не сверкают когти и клыки, подрагивающие усы не отражают свет, ибо его здесь никогда не было. Здесь нашли покой – если их жизнь можно назвать покоем – предатели, отделенные от мира живых и великого Звездного племени. Предатели и убийцы, давние враги народа, имена которых либо увязли во времени, либо вызывают у всех живых – да и не только живых – дрожь, презрение и страх. Эти коты питаются страхом. И они сделают все, чтобы пробить путь наверх, в мир живых. В мир, куда им издавна доступа нет.

-Забудь об этой затее, Звездоцап, - резко произнесла молодая хрупкая кошка.

-Саша, если ты думаешь, что имеешь право мне указывать, то ты жестоко ошибаешься, - Звездоцап угрожающе распушил шерсть на загривке, и пристально посмотрел на бывшую возлюбленную, точнее на место, где, по его расчетам, она стояла. – Послушай…

-Нет, это ты нас послушай! – перебила его другая кошка. Листохвостка, забытая всеми опасная убийца – правда, не такая, как ее собеседник. – Это – глупая затея! Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что это приблизит нас к цели?

-Разве вам не хочется отомстить? – вмешался Звездолом, уставившись невидящими глазами на Листохвостку и Сашу. Среди котов Сумрачного леса послышался одобряющий гул.

-Нам хочется вернуть себе Верхний Лес, который издавна принадлежал нам, Племени Проклятых Душ! – резко крикнула Саша.

-Уж не тебе точно, домашняя киска, - презрительно фыркнул Звездоцап. Саша неприязненно и оскорблено посмотрела в его сторону, хоть никто этого и не видел. Она только-только собиралась что-то прошипеть, как Листохвостка ее прервала:

-Хватит ссор! – все воззрились на нее, увидев секундный блеск в глазах. Коты замерли. Света никто давно не видел, и обитатели леса не знали, как поступить. – Вы, вместе взятые, глупее домашнего котенка! – при этих словах Саша неприязненно покосилась на нее. – Опомнитесь!

-Уж не жаль ли тебе жителей Верхнего Леса? – произнес Звездоцап, обретя наконец дар речи. Говорил он по-прежнему холодно и презрительно, как будто вокруг одно отребье.

-Мне жаль лес! Вместо того, чтобы хоть как-то пробить защиту Сумрака, вы натравливаете очередные беды на лес, в котором хотели поселиться! – глаза кошки горели огнем, это был единственный источник света во всем лесу, ничего и никого не освещающий, однако он произвел впечатление на Проклятых.

-Ты не сумеешь отвести беду от леса, - угрожающе прошипел Звездоцап. – А туда мы еще вернемся, и он будет в целости и сохранности.

-Ну да, конечно! Лес будет уничтожен, а ты этого никак не поймешь! – это в разговор вступила Саша.

-Двуногие только начнут уничтожать, а потом отступят, - раздраженно, теряя терпение, ответил бывший великий предводитель.

-Ну конечно, - скептически проговорила Листохвостка. – Ты действительно думаешь, что Двуногие сделают то, что ты велишь? И как мы, по-твоему, вернемся в полуразрушенный лес.

-Вот именно!

-Никак!

Послышалось много одобрительных голосов. Звездоцап стоял, вновь обретя спокойствие, и обводя собеседников невозмутимым взглядом.

-Можно обмануть, вселиться, навязать мысль, выполнить и уничтожить, - мягко, с торжеством ответил он.

Саша с ужасом посмотрела на бывшего возлюбленного.

-Ты… Ты хочешь использовать их, а потом убить? – тихо сказала она.

-Вот именно, - удовлетворенно кивнул Звездоцап, явно обрадованный тому, что кошки так быстро уловили суть плана.

-Ты не можешь… - прошептала кошка.

-Это почему же? – насмешливо спросил полосатый кот.

Саша открыла и закрыла рот, не зная, что ответить. Да и что она могла сказать?

-Но... Они ведь тоже разумны! Ты погубишь тысячи и тысячи живых существ! – попыталась переубедить собеседника она, заранее зная безуспешность своих попыток.

-Тебе их жаль?

-Звездоцап, и ты еще удивляешься! – вмешался Коршун. Отец строго воззрился на сына. – Я хотел сказать, она ведь всего лишь домашняя киска – как была домашней, так домашней и останешься.

-Да как ты смеешь!.. – прошипела, ощетинившись, Саша.

-Коршун, она, вообще-то, твоя мать! – заметила подошедшая ближе Листохвостка, предчувствуя беду.

-И что? Какая она мне мать, если бросила в Речном племени, а сама куда-то смылась?

-Если бы не она, тебя бы вовсе не существовало! – резко сказала Листохвостка в то время, как Саша распушилась от гнева и от ярости не находила слов.

-А я жалею, что на свет появился! Если бы отец выбрал другую, все сложилось бы иначе!

-И правильно жалеешь! – прошипела Саша, обретя дар речи и прижавшись к земле, похоже, готовясь к прыжку.

-Ну, давай, напади!

-Довольно! – вмешался кот. Все обернулись на голос. Звездолом.

-И ты ее еще защищаешь? – спросил Коршун.

-Хоть бы немного уважение к матери проявлял!

-Кто бы говорил, - ощерился сын Звездоцапа, сверкнув глазами. За разразившимися разборками никто не заметил луч звездного света, осветивший поляну. Только Листохвостка подняла глаза и крикнула:

-Смотрите!

Все обернулись, но свет уже исчез.

-И что ты хочешь нам показать?

-Клянусь, я видела свет!

-Ну конечно, - передразнил ее скептическую фразу Звездоцап. – Твое слово мышиного помета стоит, не более того.

-Как и твое, - огрызнулась серая кошка.

-Мы отвлеклись, - заметила Саша. – Кажется, мы говорили о твоем плане, Звездоцап.

Все как один стали удивленно на нее таращиться. Первым дар речи обрел Звездоцап.

-Кажется, ты полностью против этой затеи, верно?

Серебряная кошка кивнула.

-И все же не стоит отвлекаться.

-Ну что ж, приступим.

Саша попыталась было запротестовать, но полосатый кот, не слушая его, закрыл глаза. Поляна была освещена лунным желтым светом. Звездоцап подергал хвостом, и появилась нечеткая картинка леса. Другие Проклятые души принялись повторять за ним, и все увидели картинку предстоящей беды – того, во что превратится лес. А потом все, как один, нырнули в свет и оказались в Верхнем Мире, в Мире Живых. Открылся проход, Путь Наверх, и Саша с Листохвосткой напрочь забыли о своих страхах и обидах. Долгожданный свет устранил все ссоры и сплотил Сумрачных душ. Теперь в любое время коты племени Проклятых душ могли побеседовать со своими потомками независимо от воли Звездного племени. И, разумеется, от радости Звездоцап забыл о том, что нужно остановить Двуногих. Звездное племя получило знаки, означающие то, что Проклятые вышли на свободу, выбрались из заточения, и наслали беду на Древний Лес…


End file.
